


She Burns Bright

by Artemis1000



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Mild Smut, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: They need no words to say I love you.





	She Burns Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



Her kisses burn like her fire. She pins his arms above his head; her grip firm, unbreakable. Dick laughs, it leaves him as startled as her. She releases his wrists. He uses his freedom to pull her closer.

They have no name for what they are to another. They simply are, just like the family of misfits they have gathered around them simply is.

Another kiss, hands slipping under her dress, hitching it up. She moans, impales herself on his fingers, a hoarse cry demanding more.

He has no name for them but he knows he is no longer lost.

* * *

Kory stands in the doorway, stance wide, hands on her hips; a woman-shaped obstacle to rain down righteous fury. “I told you. Don’t ever try to walk away from this again,” she says.

This. Her, Rachel, Garfield. Trust built, shattered, rebuilt. They’re slowly learning to fit their broken pieces together.

 _Don’t walk away from me_ , she doesn’t say. Dick understands anyway.

Sometimes, he fears his shape when they are done mending.

That’s when Kory steps in. They know another well, fears included.

He steps towards her. She doesn’t budge. Dick loses himself in her until the urge to run passes.

* * *

She’s stronger than him. It doesn’t bother him, he is grateful for it.

But sometimes even the strongest need help, and then he is there.

Standing in front of her in battle when she has burned out, his body her shield. Holding her in the bed they often share, whispering reassurances. He is better at the former than the latter but he is learning; for her, for Rachel. For them, he will become more than he was created to be.

Kory is learning, too; mostly to find herself. Until she does, he will carry her weight whenever she needs it.

* * *

There is no _I love you_ spoken in words. It’s not who they are.

They say it every time they could leave but choose to stay. Every time they seek comfort in another’s kisses and bodies when they could have walked away. In every confidence shared, every knowing look that needs no words to convey meaning, every time a _trust me_ renders explanations superfluous.

They are not always gentle with another. In this, they find comfort, too. They are not gentle people. With another, they don’t need to pretend.

One day, they may find words. For now, they simply are.


End file.
